


The Dog, the Cat and the Rabbit

by erenbaeger



Series: Ereri Week 2k15 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 3: Catch Me/Caught in the Act, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home to not one but three surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog, the Cat and the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on skipping today but yeah I got this idea and I just couldn't help writing it. It's short and probably sucks but yeah, here you go

"Eren?" Levi called out, closing the front door behind him. "Are you home?"

He could hear movement coming from inside the apartment but there was no sign of Eren out front so he took off his shoes and headed to their bedroom where he could hear Eren shushing and cooing at someone. As he got closer to the door he called for Eren again and his partner emerged from their bedroom looking disheveled and out of breath, closing the door right behind them.

"Oh! You're home early. I wasn't expecting you for another—" Eren panted and paused to look at the clock. "Never mind then, how was your day?"

"Eren."

"Levi."

Levi just rubbed his face, not in the mood to drag this out any longer. "What's in the bedroom?"

"Okay, fuck I'm not ready for this." Eren started whispering to themselves before dragging their eyes to look at Levi. "You need to promise me you won't get angry, okay?"

"Eren, you're not making it any better." Levi remarked. "Just show me already."

"Okay so I went to the animal shelter to—"

"No."

"But Levi, I haven't even said anything yet." Eren whined.

"No." Levi pinched his nose, his day starting to weigh heavily on him. "We're not getting a pet."

"But Levi you haven't even seen them yet." Eren mumbled under their breath, playing with the hem of the dress they were wearing.

"No, Ere—" He started when it registered. "Them?"

"Heh, funny story." Eren trailed off, hand messing up their hair even more.

"Just show me and get it over with."

Eren stepped to the side and opened the bedroom door to let Levi inside and nothing could have prepared him for what was inside. On their dresser was a small cage holding the cutest little grey and white streaked bunny that looked like it might be sleeping, on the bed was a puppy, he looked like he might be a golden retriever but Levi wasn't exactly sure and finally on the floor in the corner was a little black kitten that was curled up on a blanket.

Levi looked back to where Eren was standing against the door frame and felt himself completely lose whatever reservations he had about pets just from the look on Eren's face. The plain adoration and content that Eren was exuding from just looking at these babies were enough to tear down any objections Levi had.

"You couldn't just get one Eren?" Levi sighed.

"I wasn't going to get any in the first place." Eren said and bit their lip nervously. "You know I go to the animal shelter sometimes to play with animals but when I went this time, one of the workers told me about these animals who never get adopted because there's something wrong with them an—"

"Oh, Eren." Levi cut them off, reaching out for Eren to come over so he could hug them properly. "It's okay sweetheart, we can keep them but just please next time, and please don't let there be a next time, ask me first before springing this on me like this, okay?"

Eren's arms tightened around Levi and then buried their head in the crook of Levi's neck. "I just couldn't handle it. They were being rejected for being deaf or blind and I just needed them to feel loved because everyone deserves to be loved."

"I know baby, I know." Levi said softly, brushing Eren's hair with his fingers. "So what are we naming them?"

Eren's face instantly brightened and lifted their head up to look at Levi in disbelief. "We're keeping them?"

"Of course we are, like I'd let you take them back after what you just tol—" He was then cut off by a myriad of kisses being place all over his face and chant of thank you's filling the air as Eren jumped all of the place in his excitement.

"You're cleaning though." Was what Levi shouted as Eren went to croon at his new pets and Eren just smiled their blindingly bright smile before going back to talking to their pets.

Levi had never been more in love. Or screwed.


End file.
